Bag Boy's Story
by timelordprivilege
Summary: Dell Honne is certain he's met the love of his life. But when he learns that she doesn't feel the same way, will his coworker be able to mend his sore heart? DellxMiku and light KaitoxMeiko. This is my first uploaded story. Sorry for the bad summary; the story is better x'D Rated T for Dell cussing.
1. Chapter 1

Dell Honne stared dreamily at the girl who had stolen his heart. He saw her every other Wednesday when she came to pick up her groceries (it wasn't nearly often enough, in his opinion). She had become his obsession: Meiko. She was a brunette; her hair was about shoulder length, and she had a bit of muscle. However, she was really feminine at the same time. This always baffled Dell. How could a girl who was so strong be so cute, too? He knew it sounded sort of cliché: The boy in the checkout aisle, in love with the girl-next-door. But, how could he help it? She was really understanding, and-  
He was snapped out of his reverie when said brunette waved her hand in front of his face. "Yo, Dell? You ever going to check out my groceries or what?" she said, smirking. He jumped slightly, and then returned the smirk. "Oi, Meiko. What've you been up to?" She began placing her items on the belt gently, before leaning over to dell and whispering excitedly, "Kaito asked me on a date!" Dell could feel his already stone cold heart get even colder. (It might have even cracked a little.) "O-oh?" Meiko bounced up and down excitedly. "I've liked him for a while now… I hope this date goes okay!" Dell, who wasn't even listening, just nodded and rang up her items before throwing them to his left. Luckily, his bag girl, Miku, was there to catch them.

The young tealhead had been there the whole time, but had not said anything, because even though Dell acted like he hated her, she considered them as friends, and she wanted him to date Meiko. Said brunette, who was too happy to notice Dell's sudden mood swing, just hummed happily. When he finally finished, she snatched up her bags, squeaked out a "Peace out." and ran for the door. Miku glanced at Dell, a look of extreme pity on her face. "Dell… I'm sorry…" The silver-haired boy just shrugged before muttering, "I need a smoke." and storming out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Thanks for reviewing, Victim of Doubt! ^-^ It really made my day to see your review, and know that someone likes this story x'D  
ANYWAYS. Chapter 2~

+++

Dell was furious. He could practically feel the steam pouring out of his ears. Why couldn't she see that he liked her? He was WAY better than Kaito. Seriously, what could she see in the ice-cream-loving freak?

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a small hand place itself on his shoulder. He caught Miku's gaze.  
"What do you want...?" he muttered, taking a puff of his cigarette. Miku frowned at him. "I'm really sorry about what happened today..." He just nodded. She continued, "But, if you love her enough, you should be able to let her go."  
Dell scoffed. "Seriously? Like anyone ever fucking does that. It's not that easy." Miku frowned, before putting on a face that looked like a wise guru's. She opened her mouth to say something, but Dell interrupted her.  
"I've loved this girl for a long time, just to find out some freak with blue hair ranked above me. I mean, that's bullshit; I mean, she should be with me."

Miku frowned at him again, before saying in a serene voice, "'If you really love someone, you'll let them go. If they come back, they are yours. If they do not, you never had them in the first place.' You should let Meiko-chan be happy!"  
Dell stood up angrily, dropping his cigarette and stomping it into the ground. "Whatever; no matter what you tell me, I STILL think that she should have chosen me over that stupid-"  
"Yes, that's a reasonable thing to think." Miku brushed her bangs out of her face, "If Meiko doesn't ever return to you, then someone else will show up."  
Dell was getting tired of Miku's sage-like talk, so he shoved his hands in his pockets and trudged angrily towards his apartment, where hed actually be able to THINK about all of this.  
When he had finally jammed the key into the door, and crashed onto his sofa, it was at least 15 minutes later. Until right about now, his mind had been blank from anger.

What if Miku was right? No, Miku was always spouting some inspirational bullshit. He took out another cigarette, indifferent to the fact that his landlord would be pissed at him for smoking inside AGAIN.

He didn't give a flying FUCK if Meiko was happy with Kaito; he still wanted her to be his.

A.N.: How was that? :3 Please R&R, and tell me what you think should happen later on, and give me some advice so I can improve on my writing~


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Hello~ Thank you Aithecat for reviewing~ And I'll have to try watching the MMD Vocaloid High School Life sometime O:

Sorry for any typos in advance.. I'm on a new laptop, and the keys aren't very sensitive xD Plus, I'm sorry that the chapters a bit short... The ideas for this story come in little parts xD

Enjoy~!

+++

It had been a few weeks, and Miku was starting to get worried about her coworker. He rarely came to work, and when he DID show up, he kept spacing off, and not doing his job correctly. It had taken a while to convince Miku's boss not to fire the silver haired smoker. "

And that's why, when it had been exactly a month, she had stormed over to his apartment after work, and stood there knocking on his door for what seemed like hours. Finally, he answered the door, a scowl covering his entire face and a can of beer in his hand. He rubbed his eye tiredly, glaring at her. "What?"

Miku took a fighting stance before grabbing the mans arm, pointing up at the sky, and saying in a heroic voice, "Well, Dell-san, I'm going to get you back on the market!"

Dell responded by cocking his eyebrow and muttering, "Eh?" Miku marched into his apartment and sat on the couch, dragging Dell along with her. He sighed irritably. "I never said you could fuckin' come in, you know..." Miku ignored him, taking out a small piece of paper from her pocket.

"I'm gonna help you get out of whatever rut you're in!" She smiled brightly, continuing, "You've been depressed for quite a long time, and you've almost lost your job! You need a distraction!" Dell was about to tell her off for telling him what to do and barging into his apartment, but he knew it was hopeless. He might as well go along with it for a while.

"Wait.. so, by back on the market..." Miku's grin widened. "You're gonna go out and meet some new people! You might find someone that you like even more than Meiko-chan~"

Dell doubted it, but his drunk brain decided to encourage her anyways. He tried to get a closer look at the paper, only to have Miku snatch it away. Sh shook her finger at him, like he was a little kid. "No way, Mister. This is my paper." He sighed. "Okay, whatever. What do I need to do?" He took a swig of his beer, only to have Miku swat it away from him.

"Stop drinking, for one. You'll make bad choices. And, for number two, you'll need to go to a place were you can find people." No shit, Dell thought irritably. "I haven't dated in a while; I don't even know what I'm supposed to fucking do." He sighed, running his free hand through his hair. Dell suddenly felt a chill run down his spine, and he looked over to see Miku with a michievious look on her face.

It was scary as hell.

"Training, of course!" Miku said with fervour. Wait, what the fuck did she mean by training? She seemed to read his mind, for she said, "You'll find out in a bit. Come with me!"

Oh shit, he was probably going to regret this.

+++Time skip 30 minutes+++

They were back at Miku's apartment; Dell was sitting at a table across from an ugly-ass doll, and Miku had her "teaching hat" on. Dell was glaring at her, probably trying to burn holes in her head.

"This is so fucking stupid. You expect me to flirt with that thing? That's bullshit," he muttered angrily. Miku looked hurt. "That's one of my favorite dolls from when I was younger; don't talk about her that way! And yes, I do expect you to flirt with Vanessa Azairah! It'll help you practice."

...Are you shitting me? This thing was so fucking creepy; it felt sort of like it was actually staring at him, but he brushed that ridiculous feeling off, and sighed. "Alright, fine." He took a deep breath. "U-um.. Hello, the name's Dell, what's yours?" Good god, this shit was embarrassing. He was sure if he hadn't been too afraid to look over that Miku would have been video taping him.

He didn't need to look over, because Miku bolted behind the doll, and said in a squeaky voice, "I'm Vanessa, it's nice to meet you!" Okay, this was getting fucking weird. He could be sitting at home, enjoying the peace and quiet, but instead he was playing dolls with his coworker.

"Miku, can we stop? That thing is creeping me the fuck out." Miku pouted before grabbing Vanessa Azairah and shoving her in the closet. "Alright. Now that that's over, our first order of business: Finding a place where you can go and meet people." Dell groaned inwardly. He just wanted to go home. "Do you usually hang out anywhere in particular?"

Dell shrugged, wanting to get this over with. "I sometimes hang out at the bar on 42nd." Miku's eyes lit up. "Alright! This Saturday, be prepared to go to the bar and meet some people!" Dell sighed. "Can you even drink yet?" Miku shook her head. "I'll drive you guys home! Ill be sort of like your wingman, too."

That's just lovely.

+++

A.N.: Okay, so during the first half of this chapter, the quotation mark key stopped working, so there might be a few of them missing xD  
Oh Miku, you're always trying to help out, aren't you... Lol. R&R Please~ (It seriously makes me super happy to read what you guys say :3)

Until tomorrow, my friends~


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: Hello~ I'm sorry, my computer was being DUMB, and I just got around to posting CH4 now xD Anyways:

I My Me Mine: Thank you! I'm glad you like it owo And I used to have a doll sort of like the one Miku has. I hated it o_o It was extremely creepy xD

Lol: Thank you, I'm glad you like it C:

Victim of Doubt: Lol xD Dell just really doesn't care, does he? And Miku's like some sort of prophet or something, just spouting advice left and right x'DD

JOhnfdgf: I love you too? ouo I'm glad you like the story! :D

Thanks for reviewing~

Dell checked his watch impatiently. Miku had been reminding him all week about meeting her at this bar. Dell had had to choose between staying home and hearing Miku whine to him, or going to the bar with her and then hearing her (possibly) be content for a while.

She sure as hell was annoying sometimes.

It's not like he didn't like talking to her. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Well, sometimes it was the opposite. She was his friend, and he liked talking to her, even though she made him do ridiculous things.

Wait, what. Dell sighed and scanned the streets for his friend, only to spot the tealette talking furiously into her phone.

"-and trust me, it isn't going to be pretty! Oh-what's that supposed to mean?! Ugh, just leave me alone!" Miku sighed, irritated, as she flipped her phone shut.

Dell peered at her curiously. Miku didn't notice this, or she ignored it, and she waved at him. "Yes! You made it! This plan is going to be put into action!" "...How could I forget to come after you bugged me for so long?" Dell muttered as Miku looped her arm in his and nearly dragged him inside.

The music made talking almost impossible. He could barely make out what Miku was saying. Miku suddenly jerked him onto a bar stool, and, as though she was a spokesperson, said, "Have you met my friend Dell?"

The girl mumbled nervously, "I-I'm Haku.. It's nice to meet you.." Wow, Dell thought, she looks like my sister. The silver-haired man leaned over to Miku, and muttered, "She looks like my sister," only to be dragged away by the young girl.

After about fifteen minutes with no success, Dell had given up, and Miku was about to, when suddenly she spotted a girl sitting all by herself. She dragged Dell over to her, and said, for the fiftieth time that night, "Haaaave you met Dell?" Dell sighed as Miku ran off to God knows where. The green-haired girl at the table grinned at him mischievously. "You want a drink?" Dell just shrugged, and took it. ...It was delicious. "What kind of drink is this?" The girl ignored his question, and just gave him more.

He learned that her name was Gumi, and that she owned a book store. "You know, you don't seem half-"

And that's the last thing he remembered.

(Miku POV)

I had gone to call my brother back, and when I come back, Dell's acting like he's four. I seriously can't leave him alone for five seconds. Hoisting him up, I asked, "Hey, what'd you give him?" The girl shrugged, staring at the silver haired man as though he was a lab experiment. I sighed, glancing at Dell. She seemed wasted too. when I looked back, she had run outside screaming. I guess Plan A had been a HUGE failure. I heard sirens outside, so I began half dragging, half carrying the intoxicated man back to my car.

"Miku, you're so stroong~" He giggled before patting me on the head. I could feel myself flushing slightly. Seeing Dell like this was weird. I hope I never have to see it again, she thought, embarrassed, as she headed to Dell's house.

Throughout the ride, I could hear the smoker singing "Wheels On The Bus" WAY off tune. I feel BAD for parents, I thought irritably. Dell poked her on the shoulder lightly. "Miku~? Your hair is really pretty!" I felt my face grow even more red. This was getting creepy.

We finally arrived at his apartment. Luckily, he handed over the keys pretty quickly. I unlocked the door and headed over to a desk that had a paper and pen on it, only to turn around and see that Dell had puked on the floor.

"Gross," I muttered. Okay, I'm probably not going to have kids. Or I'll only have one. Because cleaning up puke was horrid. I quickly scribbled a note, ushered Dell to his room, and headed home.

What a long day.

(Third Person POV)

Dell awoke with a pounding headache, and no memory of the night before. He decided, unfortunately for his head, to get up and start searching the house for clues. He didn't find much; at first, the only sign he found was the smell of puke that was badly covered up by a vanilla air freshener. Dell thought that was the end of it, but then he spotted a little slip of paper on his table.

He picked it up cautiously.

_Dell,_  
_You drank too much yesterday! And that green haired girl got arrested before you could get her number. :C I guess this plan was a failure! But don't you worry! Miku has a plan B! :) Girls love cafes! So, get out your cool clothes! (I don't mean your tie and grey shirt!:C) and meet me tomorrow at the cafe across the road from that old warehouse! We'll find you someone this time~  
~Miku c:_

__Now he remembered. The strange girl had given him this...weird... drink. Strange. Wait, what did she mean she'd gotten arrested? Whatever. About the topic at hand, he'd never really been to a cafe before. He wasn't even sure why he was still going through with the bullshit plans. It kept him occupied, I guess. was there another reason, maybe? No. There was not. Dell thought furiously, before rubbing his head. He was thinking to hard, he thought grimacing, as he headed back to bed.

A.N: Did you like it? XD I'm not sure I liked exactly how it turned out, but whatever x'D R&R Please~


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, I've decided to update. C: So yeah~  
commonsushiroll: Thanks for reviewing o: I'm glad that you like my story :DD  
Guest: Hey. xD

And now~ Here's Chapter 5~

It was a chilly morning in town. The birds were singing happily, and people were talking and laughing with their loved ones. Even the trees seemed happy; their leaves rustling sounded like a song. Everyone and everything was jolly.

Except for Dell. He didn't even know why he was here. He knew he was mostly over Meiko. If she was dumb enough to choose Kaito over him, then she's fucking brain-dead. However, he still didn't know why he was here. The tealette must have some weird control over him or something. Anyways, he was wearing a V-neck and a scarf; he personally didn't like it, but the fashion dude at the store said he looked, and I quote, "Fabulous". Whatever. Dell didn't know anything about fashion, so he had to take that weirdo's word.

He still didn't get this fake glasses thing, either. He looked like a fucking creep who stole children and trapped them in his basement. He sighed angrily. His thoughts were interrupted when a car door slammed. Dell looked up, only to see Miku in a sundress and white jacket, with a pink beanie. _Whoa, she actually looks really cute,_ he thought.

Holy shit, what was he thinking just a second ago? Do NOT even go there, Dell. She's not interested in creepy recluses like you. He sighed again, before standing up. Miku gasped in horror.

"What are you WEARING?!" she cried, clutching her heart as though she had a heart attack. "This looks terrible! we have to get you new clothes, A.S.A.P.!"

"But... that guy said it was in style-" Dell tried protesting, but it was to no avail. A mere thirty seconds later, he was being dragged down the street by his fri- coworker, that's what he meant- to the nearest clothing shop.

When they got inside, a young woman with kitty ears and a really rich voice screamed, "Oh, Miku-chan! I haven't seen you in furrever!" Miku grinned. "Hey Iroha. I need you to help me with Dell here." Iroha raised her eyebrow. "Are you two-"

"No." Miku cut her off before dragging both Dell and Iroha to the men's clothing aisle. She dropped them into a couple of chairs, shuffled through the racks, and thrust an outfit into Dell's arms. "Try this on." Dell groaned, but complied.

And this horribly boring process continued for two hours, before Miku and Iroha were finally satisfied. "You look so much better than before!" Miku said, squealing. What the fuck, was he her doll or something? Why was she so happy? Iroha nodded in agreement. "That'll be fifty dollars!" Dell fished the money out of his pocket and slammed it on the counter, before grabbing the clothes and dragging Miku out by the wrist with a firm, "Let's go."

Miku stopped him right in front of the cafe. "Okay, do you need practice before we go in? Last time didn't go to well, you know."

...Was she asking him to flirt with her? Dell flushed slightly. "N-nah, let's just go inside." Oh my god, he sounded like a fucking idiot. Man up, he told himself, before pushing the door open, and ignoring the curious look on Miku's face.

Miku immediately pointed out a woman with a blonde ponytail who was smiling at him. "I don't know, she probably isn't smiling at me," Dell said doubtfully. And Miku said exactly the same thing he had been thinking earlier: "Oh come on, Dell, man up." For some reason, hearing Miku say this just made him want to march right over there, and talk to her. So, he did.

"Is your name Pepsi cause' I've gotta have it," Dell said awkwardly. Wow, that was the dumbest thing you've ever said. Why the fuck does Miku even put up with you?

The girl seemed to agree with your thoughts. "Wow, that was pretty fucking horrible," she giggled.

"I know," he sighed, running his fingers through his bangs nervously. "So, umm..." he began, "Do you come here often?" She laughed, before making a grim expression. "My boyfriend dumped me." Dell frowned. "Oh, that's terrible. What happened?"

"He thought I was too 'rude'."

"Well, you don't seem rude to me." She laughed. "Thanks. The name's Neru."

"I'm Dell."

After talking to her for about an hour, he realized what a nice girl she was. For some reason, something felt off, though...

And a few minutes later, Dell found out why.

He was happily chatting with the blonde, when a boy with brown hair and 4 hair pins walked over, furious. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Dell looked confused. "I'm just talking to this beautiful woman." Neru's eyes widened. "Honey, it's not what you think." Oh shit, Honey? Who was this guy?

The man's face turned even angrier, if possible. "That's my fucking wife!"

"...Oh." And that's the last thing he said before the man punched him in the face. he heard Miku scream as he fell to the ground and slipped into darkness.

* * *

The silver haired man awoke to a beeping noise and nervous pacing. He cracked open an eye. Where...was he? He glanced around, before noticing a very worried Miku. She rushed over to him, relief and guilt flooding her face

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Dell! I didn't know she was married! I shouldn't have forced you to go, you wouldn't be in the hospital right now if I'd have just let you stay home, and-"

Now usually, Dell would be very angry, and he would have yelled at her until she cried.

But he didn't. He just sighed, and, surprisingly, pulled her into a hug. Miku flushed awkwardly. "Uhh.. Dell? Are you okay?" Dell quickly let go. "Sorry." he muttered. "Anyways, it wasn't your fault. She should've told me that she was married instead of telling me that she had just broken up with her boyfriend." He clutched his head, groaning. "I do feel like complete shit, though." Miku frowned. "I have to go to work. Call me if you need anything, okay?" And with that, she left, closing the door gently behind her.

Dell was left alone with his thoughts. Why the fuck did he hug Miku? He doesn't just... HUG people. He probably just didn't want her to cry, or feel bad. But why did he give a shit? Why did he care so much about her? He rolled over, covering his face with his pillow. Where the hell did these feelings come from?

A.N. Yes Dell, YES YOU MUST START TO HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER. Lol xD Hope you enjoyed, R&R c:


	6. Chapter 6

A.N.: Aaandd we're back with Chapter 6! Enjoy~

Miku had somehow managed to drag Dell out to a shopping mall as the next plan. He was 100% positive these were bullshit now, but for some reason he didn't give a flying fuck.

Dell was grumbling softly, while the tealette dragged him into the mall, rambling excitedly.

"Urgh.. could you let go of me?" Dell complained, clawing uselessly at the ground. Miku stopped for a second, grinning at him.

"Nope. Sorry~" Dell sighed. It was worth a try.

Then, just as suddenly as she had grabbed him, she released him into a stool in what seemed to be an ice cream shop. Next to him was a girl with bright red hair and a huge ahoge. She glanced at him curiously, before shyly looking down at her drink.

Miku waved at Dell, mouthing, "Meet me at the food court if something goes wrong!" and speeding off. He looked at the redhead again. "Um.. Hi." She stared at him like he was an exhibit at an art museum. "I-is there something on my face?"

She shook her head. "Are you related to the Utatanes?" Dell shook his head. Utatane? The girl looked down, embarrassed. "OH.. Sorry, you just look a lot like my boyfriend." Dell nodded, before grimacing inwardly. Well, I guess it's time to find Miku. He had no clue why he didn't find another girl to talk to. Who gives a shit about the reason anyway? Waving to ahoge-girl, he rushed off.

After about thirty minutes of navigating, Dell finally found the food court, and spotted the telltale twintails. He ran over, only to see Miku with a fake mustache, and sunglasses.

"Heeeyy pretty mama," she said in a suggestively deep voice.

Dell was so surprised by the sight of this crazy (but admittedly adorable) bitch wearing a mustache and aviators, that he burst out laughing.

Miku looked at him, wide-eyed. She's never heard him laugh before. A small blush spread across her cheeks, and she beamed. She made Dell laugh!

Dell quickly put his statue-like expression back on his face, but it was hopeless. "You laughed!" Miku had jumped up, and it was hard not to laugh at her expression (The mustache only made it funnier).

He looked down and muttered, "Whatever. Let's just go." And, to his relief she took off the mustache, placing the glasses in her pocket.

She was about to drag him again before he desperately help his arms out. "W-wait! I'll follow you, okay?" The tealette thought for a moment, before nodding, and setting off in a random direction.

For the next hour, Dell was helping Miku shop for clothes. it was terrible. She used him as a clothing rack. Periodically (in other words, every five seconds), she'd ask him, "Does this look okay on me?" "Does this match my hair?"

The last straw was when he followed Miku into a random store- he didn't know the name, the pile of clothes he was holding was too tall - only to be pushed out.

"Dell! How dare you! You're such a pervert! Stay out here!" Miku scolded. Now Dell was curious. He managed to get a cart, and drop the clothes into it.

Only to realize he almost walked into Victoria's Secret. He could feel his face heat up. Shit, she'd never let this one go.

Surprisingly, she didn't say anything about it until they were about to leave.

As she got into her car (which was parked next to Dell's) she waved at him and shouted, "Toodaloo, Dell~ Don't peek in anyone's windows tonight!"

Dell could feel the people staring at him. If murder was legal, this cute, but demonic looney-tune would be dead.

Wait, did he just call her cute?

A.N.: Yes, yes you did :3 Anyways, R&R Please! :D (Critique is appreciated too vuv;;)


	7. Chapter 7

A.N.: Aw yiss, 2 chapters in one day, guys!

Chapter 7~

All of the ideas that Miku and Dell had come up with for the past 3 weeks had failed. Dell had gotten alcohol thrown at him, alcohol BOTTLES thrown at him, he'd gotten punched in the face, and he had been slapped several times.

In this situation, Dell would typically be angry, or maybe even depressed. But one thing confused him to the point of filling his stomach with a feeling of...dread? He wasn't even sure:

He was actually having fun. He didn't know why he was; he didn't like any of the shit he had to do. Why did he have to do it, anyways? The thought of disappointing Miku actually made him sad.

Dell was being engulfed in a huge mass of emotions that he couldn't even understand. The silver-haired man was frantically pacing behind the register; this had been on his shoulders long enough. He thought of everything that had changed from the time he had felt normal to the present. Was this depression?

He didn't think so. Dell knew he was over Meiko, so it wasn't that. Was it the constant rejection? No... this feeling wasn't sad at all. It seemed... nervous. Dell was having a hard time understanding its effects himself. It made him stutter, and sometimes blush for no reason. Overall, he just started acting really flustered around-

Dell's head immediately snapped to his coworker. No.. No, that can't be it, can it? Dell frantically tried to find another answer. But it was too late; once coming to this conclusion, there was no turning back.

He liked- no, maybe even..loved- Miku.

God damnit.

~~~

Gee, Dell sure was acting weird today.. Miku looked over at him worriedly, only to see him staring at her, like a deer caught in headlights. She smiled at him, and he went back to "working".

Miku wished she could read her silver-haired friend's mind. She had known her feelings for about a week now, but she was too scared to talk to him. What if she lost everything? This friendship was good enough for her; she wanted to keep it, instead of sabotaging it by admitting feelings that would probably never be returned.

Before she had finished this thought, she had already known it was a lie. It wouldn't be good enough for her. She felt her stomach lurch. Why did life had to be this cruel to her? First, a few weeks before this whole "plan" started, her boyfriend dumped her... for her BROTHER. And he even thanked her for helping him "overcome his crisis". And now, life just had to throw another fastball.

Miku sighed frustratedly, causing Dell to glance over with a slight look of curiosity, before quickly looking down.

See? The tension was so obvious. Then Miku realized something that made her heart wrench. What if he already knew? What if he was just messing with her?

He wouldn't dare... would he? She had always thought Dell was some sort of social invert who needed helping. She ignored these ideas. Dell was certainly the person she knew him as; she was getting carried away.

And Miku decided that they needed one last plan. "Dell?" she spoke up. He looked at her, avoiding her eyes while mumbling something similar to "Yeah?"

She took a deep breath. "We should try one last plan. There's a ball this weekend at the dance hall, and there's bound to be people there." Okay, that was probably not true. Well, it was, but they'd all be with dates.

So Miku was really surprised when Dell said yes.

~~~

"I-I guess; why not?" God damnit, Dell! Just because you think she's cute, and nice, and caring, and trustworthy, and- a-anyways, doesn't mean you have to be a huge pussy!

He looked down again, before muttering, "I need a smoke" and rushing out as fast as he could.

Dell sank down against the wall of his work place, lighting a cigarette and bringing it carefully to his lips. When did he become such a wimp...? HE didn't even act like this near Meiko.

What was he going to do...? He wondered if Miku had MAYBE meant this as a... da- No, he wasn't even going to consider it.

He didn't bother going back to work; he just sped home, before falling back onto his couch into a deep slumber.

Meanwhile, Miku's shift had ended, and she had driven home. She was curled up on her couch with Vanessa Azairah, staring at the TV, but not paying attention to it. Did she do the right thing? Was she being to clingy? She had sort of forced herself into his life, his problems.

Was he just being tolerant? Did he think she was a nuisance? She clutched Vanessa tighter, trying to dispel these thoughts. She glanced outside, before noticing it was snowing. _Yes, that's right; it's almost Christmas. _She had been so preoccupied that she had almost forgotten!

"I hope my wish comes true." She mentally punched herself for such a cliche thought. Miku looked down at Vanessa, whose unblinking eyes stared at her blankly.

She really did want her wish to come true.

A.N.: And that's how it ends when I don't know how to end it! :D -shot- A-anyways~ Rate and review please ^u^ (Critique is awesome too~)


	8. Chapter 8

A.N.: Oh my gosh, I feel horrible... It's been, what, at least a month since I last updated and I feel reeaallly horrible v_v And the worst part is that I have no excuse... So yeah, here's Chapter 8~

* * *

Anyone who had seen Dell in his current state would have thought him to be a drug addict going cold turkey. He paced nervously around his disheveled apartment, his usual attire replaced by a suit. The satin tie was crooked, and his hair, which was usually contained by a ponytail, was sticking up in every which way.

Tonight was the night. He usually would have had no clue as to the source of his anxiety, but ever since he had had his epiphany, his feelings, and nearly everything else, had become much clearer. The ashen-haired man made a futile attempt to straighten his tie, but his shaking hands made it near impossible. Instead, he glanced out the window.

He lived on the second floor of the complex. When he'd first moved in, he had loathed it. He'd grown quite a liking to it lately, however. The snowflakes silently floated onto the window, turning into drops of water nearly on impact. He sighed, running his hand shakily through his messy hair. Relax, he thought, taking a few deep breaths before he quickly walked over to his mirror.

"…Holy shit, I need some help with this," he grumbled, startled by his appearance. Did he really have bags that big?

Whatever, he'd deal with that later. He needed advice, and quick.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain tealette had long since slipped into her dress and heels. She had brushed her hair up into a tight bun, and had used nearly half a can of hairspray to get it to cooperate. Her makeup had taken nearly two hours, and she had had to look up tutorials on the internet at least three times. Now she, too, was pacing back and forth, anxiously trying to conjecture the turnabout of this whole… "date", if you'd even call it that.

She needed to focus. Miku reached for the remote, turning on the T.V. and flipping the channels until she finally settled for a cooking show. She was confused; did he think of this as a date? …Would he even dress up?

Miku giggled, before quickly biting her lip. She hoped he knew better than that. She sighed, weaving her fingers together thoughtfully. This was going to be an interesting night; she could definitely predict that much. She glanced out the window, just in time to see the first few flakes flutter by. She couldn't believe she used to hate this stuff. She'd only started liking it about three years ago, when her (now ex) boyfriend, Akaito, had taken her skiing.

She scowled at the thought. It still pained her to think about… what had happened. It's not like she still liked him, but the way he broke up with her made talking to him really awkward. I mean, usually you get a call, or maybe even meet in person. There's even the people who break up by text. Akaito, however, had broken up with her by making out with her brother, and letting her walk in and see it happening. She supported them now, but things were still sort of…icy, between them.

She waved that thought off. Why should she be thinking about the past? Tonight might be her chance! …That is, if she was brave enough to actually confess. Miku bit her lip again. I guess she'd have to wait and see.

* * *

Ted had rushed over after Dell had called him. He knocked on the door. "Need some assistance, dearie?" his voice flitted, eye peeking through the peephole. A second later, the redhead nearly broke his nose as the door opened to reveal…

Ted screeched. "Oh my goodness! Dell, what have you done?! You look terrifying!" Said "terrifying" individual sighed, and muttered, "Just get inside, you blubbering idiot."

The redhead gasped again when he saw Dell's apartment, but had little time to make much more comment, because Dell was dragging him along like a rag doll. Each time an item on the floor brushed up against him, he'd cringe and make a muffled sort of noise. Finally, they reached the kitchen table, which, to Ted, seemed about a million miles away.

Ted huffed, obviously frustrated, before brushing his velvet jacket under him and sitting down carefully on one of the kitchen chairs. "So, Delly~ I can see now why you called me after so long!" Dell sighed again, placing his head in his hands. "Just help me, ok?" Ted eyed him curiously. "Why are you dressed up, anyways?" Dell mumbled, making Ted's eyebrow shoot up. "Could you repeat that, sweetie?"

Dell rolled his eyes, before nearly yelling, "I'm going out with a girl." Before Ted, whose eyes had lit up with excitement, could scream, he added, "I don't have time for gossip, just hurry up, please." Ted's head cocked at this. "Please"? Who was this man? He just grinned, and nodded his head, determined, his ponytail bobbing up and down. "You'll be dolled up in no time!"

* * *

Miku checked her watch. It was tonight, right? She mentally slapped herself. Of course it was; it was New Year's Eve. Glancing around anxiously, she began to repeat her previous pacing routine. She jumped at the sound of the doorbell. She rushed to it, nearly falling flat on her face, before revealing the silver-haired bag boy, whose hair had been slicked back and his tie was straight, for once. His shoes were shined, and he was dressed…perfectly, it was nice.

His cheeks were flushed, and he coughed awkwardly under her awed stare. "E-eh... You ready to go or what?" She nodded enthusiastically, a smile spreading across her face like wildfire. He waited for her to lock her door, before hesitantly taking her arm in his. When she looked at him, he avoided eye contact completely. Remember, she probably doesn't think of this as a date… but maybe she did?

…God, he was so pathetic. It was hard to keep from staring at her. God damnit, Dell, stop being a creep. He stared at the ground, his face growing hotter by the second

He led her to his car, carefully avoiding eye contact while opening the passenger door; he avoided her pool-like eyes until he opened the door and went to put the key in the ignition. And then, he just stared… She was really beautiful. He liked the way she tucked her hair behind her ear, and the way her fingers tapped against each other nervously, and he liked-

"Dell? Earthhhhhhhh to Deeeeeeelll?" the woman asked, poking his forehead with her finger. Dell quickly snapped out of his reverie, before snapping his eyes away from her, his cheeks (somehow) getting an even darker shade of red. "I-it's nothing!" he yelled, before murmuring, "You just look really nice tonight, is all." Miku smiled, her face flushing, before jokingly pushing his arm. "And you don't look half bad yourself!"

Dell smirked, before stuffing the key in the ignition and revving up the car. This was going to be a long night.

A.N. LOL CLIFF HANGER

I'm sorry guys this is really mean but I just wanted to get something up, haha. R&R please! Critique is accepted too~ (pleasedon't killme)


	9. Chapter 9

It hadn't really been as awkward as Dell had expected. Well, not so far, at least. At first, they hadn't really had anything to say to each other, but after a while, they were laughing about nothing in particular.  
God, Dell felt like Meg from Hercules. Damn her and those Muses, with their stupid fucking song. Miku hadn't really noticed how nervous Dell was. Either that or she was ignoring it. It's pretty hard to tell.

It was now that Dell realized that he was a terrible dancer. He had known he was clumsy, but now it seemed that Miku's feet would be covered in bruises. The bag girl really didn't seem to mind, though.

"Dell, are you okay?" she asked after their 3rd waltz. Dell nodded, smiling uncomfortably. Miku gave him a suspicious look, and then shrugged. "Well, I'm beat. Do you wanna get punch or something?" Dell looked at the ground, muttering, "Actually, alcohol would be pretty nice right about now."

He could feel his face heat up when she took his hand and started dragging him towards a seat. She practically shoved him down and started to walk away. "I'll be right back!" she called over her shoulder.

Now, Miku had never really had a lot of alcohol before, so her tolerance was really low. "One gin and tonic, and… umm... Give me one of your fancy drinks, please!" The barkeeper could tell, and was about to give her a light drink, but instead he just decided to be a dick, and gave her his strongest drink, making it look fancy by putting a little umbrella in it.

"That'll be ¥865, please." He managed to tack on a snarky smile. Fortunately for him, Miku was very trustworthy and… well, ignorant, for lack of a better word. She flashed him an award-winning smile. "Thanks!" she cried, before shuffling back to Dell.

Meanwhile, Dell had just been sitting there, doing nothing. Literally. He was so nervous that his brain was no longer functioning properly. Miku grinned again, and plopped down next to him. "Here you go, Dell!" She placed his drink in front of him, before eagerly taking a couple gulps of her own.

Dell laughed a bit. "You might want to slow down on that." Miku giggled a bit. "You're silly. Let's go dance again!" He gave a small grin at her determination, before following her onto the ballroom floor.

The song was "Blue Christmas" by Elvis Presley, and he was pretty sure that it wasn't a song that you could twerk to. He tried leading her off of the dance floor, but she just sort of fell onto him. "Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllll. You're no fun. Just dance with me, okay?" Dell sighed. "One more song. You're too hammered to even dance properly." She smiled toothily. "Thanks, Dell. Bell. Well. Mel... she babbled on for a bit longer, before being interrupted by the roar of a countdown.

Dell had completely forgotten that it was New Year's Eve. She looked at him and wiggled her eyebrows, earning a questioning look from the man.

And that's when it happened. At the stroke of midnight, the teallette pressed her alcohol-flavored lips against his. He froze, his eyes growing to be two times their normal size. He wasn't sure if he should kiss her back. After all, she was drunk. But he seemed to act without thinking, and had soon given in.

It was all over as soon as it had started. Miku smirked at him. Dell did not understand how he could regret something, yet be happy that he did it at the same time. In a trance, he shrugged the feeling of the kiss off. "Miku, we need to get you home. You're really drunk." Miku frowned. "Okay, but first…" She said in a weird voice, and Dell was suddenly afraid for his life. She leaned up against him, wrapping around him before saying, "Carry me. My feet are like ROCKS."

Dell breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want to do anything else that might cost him his life. Maybe she won't remember. This is technically rape, right? But she initiated it. And he kissed back. His thoughts raced frantically, trying desperately to think of an excuse to use when Miku was sober. He thought about it the whole way to Miku's house.

He tried to ignore the way she was sniffing his hair as he unlocked the door to her house, and he tried his best to resist when she asked him to stay and make sure she was alright, but damn it, Dell was weak. He sat at the kitchen table, occasionally glancing at his sleeping coworker, her hair disheveled. Damn it. Dell was praying to god for her to have no memory of anything, but he knew he didn't wholeheartedly mean it.  
_

Miku woke up the next morning feeling normal. That is, until she remembered the more… significant details of that night. It was mostly bits and pieces, but she definitely remembered what had happened at midnight, and the frightened look that had spread across Dell's face. But the thing that disturbed her the most is that Dell hadn't pushed her away or anything.

She sat up, a decision she instantly regretted. "Shit," she groaned, rubbing her head. She looked around, and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw that Dell was slumped over on her table. He looked sort of liked he had been crying. God, she felt horrible. Now he was probably never going to talk to her again. Then why is he still here? The little voice kept nagging at the back of her head, until she stood abruptly and headed for the kitchen. She needed some leek juice. Yes, leek juice. She had read somewhere that it was very healthy, and she had been hooked on it ever since.

She noticed, after looking down, that she was still in her ball gown. She was relieved; that would've been an even more awkward conversation. Maybe the reason Dell was here was because he liked her too. She got so angry with herself even entertaining the thought that she threw her orange juice on the ground. She threw the rest of the carton too, because let's face it. This is the real world. Of course, Dell jumped 500 feet in the air when the glass smashed on the ground.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck," he whispered. "U-uh... Hey Miku." Miku looked at her feet. "Uh... Yeah, sorry for waking you up… Wait, were you crying?" Dell frowned. "Hell no." He coughed a bit, before shuffling towards the door a bit awkwardly. "Well, I should get going-" he started, reaching for the door handle. "Hey, wait a second!" she shouted, before clutching her head and muttering a bit. Dell walked towards her, a bit started. "Are you ok?" he asked worriedly. Miku sighed a bit. "I remember what I did, and I want to say sorry. I mean, I understand if you don't feel the same way I do for you. I just hope that this won't ruin our friendship, or make working together awkward." Miku shuffled her feet a bit. Dell looked at her for a minute, then burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that he fell onto the floor, rolling around like a potato. Miku looked like she was about to cry, before muttering angrily, "Get out You could've at least been nice about it, but making fun of me? Seriously? Real mature."

Dell stopped laughing very abruptly and stared at her before raising his hands slightly. "Whoa, calm down. I wasn't making fun of you." He frowned. Have you ever considered the possibility that maybe, just maybe, I enjoyed kissing you?" Miku looked like her mind had just been blown away all the way to Planet Pluto, which isn't even a damn planet anymore. "Really?" Dell looked down, before looking up again fearfully. "Wait, that's what you meant by that whole goddamn spiel, right?"

This time it was Miku's turn to laugh. "Yeah." He breathed a sigh of relief. "I guess we have only the barkeep to thank, right?" he teased. Miku grinned. "Just kiss me again already." Dell didn't need to be told twice.

They spent the rest of the day at Miku's house.

THE END.  
ALT ENDING:

…" Eridan closed is book, and looked dismayed to see Vriska looking disgusted. "What? I thought I'd try writing about human romantic endeavors ." Vriska frowned. "Woooooooow. Human romance sounds teeeeeeeerrible. Your stupid stories make them sound even worse.

"Shut the fuck up, Vriska. You don't know shit. " His stutter became more prominent as he got angrier. Everyone was disgusted when Eridan and Vriska began hate-snogging. The end.


End file.
